A blond new arrival
by YaoiZCA
Summary: Sasori meets Deidara. SasoDei Yaoi One-shot.


**Merry Christmas Dark Akuma Hunter!**

**A yaoi...:SasoDei:.. For you. **

**Merry Christmas to everyone else too, hope you like!**

**Enjoy!**

**This is my first yaoi one-shot so sorry if it is a complete failure! XP**

Sasori sat in his too hard chair at the weekly meeting for the next Akatsuki missions summary and he was bored as he normally was, listening to the younger leader-nin prattle on about tactics and what not.

Pein stood up with some important announcements…one of them intrigued the puppet immensely.  
>"This is Deidara, an official member of our organisation as of today."<p>

He introduced a young boy, he had long blond hair that fell half across his face and had one defiant blue eye peering out from the uncovered side, an earth symbol head band peaked out from under his golden locks and a masked smiled pressed firmly across his lips as he tried not to show the fear of being the new guy.

"I'm Deidara and I'm an ex-terrorist and also an artist." He stated quickly before scanning the seats for a place to sit, he stopped and the boy waved a hand at them, half of the group let slight intakes of air. Deidara had small but definite mouths on his hands. How interesting it was to the puppet master…he would have to find out more later, he decided.

The blond looked around nervously at their shocked faces before taking a seat across the dimly lit room next to the orange, lollipop masked Tobi who looked less scary than the others and much to Deidara's surprise had been chosen as his partner for next week's mission.

"Very well, and other than your missions next week that's all. You are dismissed." Pein stood and left out of the varnished wooden door that lay embedded in the back wall, leading to his room.

As people were piling out of the room's main doorway to go to bed Sasori made his way over to Deidara. He looked a bit lost by his furrowed brow and slight look of annoyance that he glared towards the door Pein had exited from.

"Deidara-san? Your room is probably this way…" Sasori realised that Pein had forgotten to mention where Deidara's room was and quickly led the bomber from the room and along the hall way, checking each door as he went, for any signs of a new bed.

"Ah, thank you for helping me, um…?" The blond stammered, looking at Sasori questioningly.

"Oh... I'm Sasori no Akasuna, I'm a puppet master, previously from the sand village." Sasori said quickly, ducking his head, hiding the deep blush that was forming seemingly impossibly on the puppets lifeless face.

"Sasori, un." Deidara looked at him happily before gaining yet another confused look in the one sapphire eye that was visible. A small hand shot out from the Akatsuki sleeve belonging to the blond and Sasori gulped as it approached his face.

"I knew it, your skin is cold…what are you, un?" He questioned, prodding Sasori's face, which, made Sasori blush furiously, confusing himself.

"Um, I'm a puppet, mostly." Sasori fidgeted, pulling away from the blonds touch, opening the door to his room… he realised that _his_ room had been split with the newest member. Deidara stared wide eyed at Sasori, "That's so cool, un!" He stopped, distracted by the red-heads gaze and looked into the room also.

Sasori had always known that his room was the only large single room left, Kisame and Itachi and the others were all paired up in shared rooms…he had just never suspected that his room would have to be shared so soon… Grr, his things had been moved and meddled with, even his parent puppets had been touched, much to Sasori's displeasure.

"Shared, un? Ha, at least you aren't as creepy as that plant man, un." Deidara laughed, plopping himself down on the not so decorated side of the room on a small single bed.

Sasori's forehead twitched as an annoyed vein emerged and he strode to his side of the room, setting his puppets straight again and laying down across his deep mahogany bed covers, plotting his revenge on Konan for messing with his things.

He blinked a couple of times before rolling over and looking at the blond.

He was staring at the celling and fidgeting with clay from a pouch at his side, his Akatsuki cloak draped over the side of the bed. Sasori watched as he fed small portions of the white clay into his hand mouths and chewed, revealing a small sculpture of a bird on the long pink tongue. After a few minutes several small birds with intricate details were lined up in a row in front of Deidara, sitting on his matching bed-spread.

Sasori fell in love with the amazingly beautiful clay artworks, he wondered if the boy would give him one…in fact, if he made these for a living…where were the rest of them?

"Um, Sasori no Danna, un?" Deidara said looking at the staring puppet master. Sasori's breath hitched when he heard the blond's new pet name for him…Danna? Did the brat respect him that much? Not that he didn't mind the new authority that came with the adopted title.

"Hm?" Sasori blinked at the bomber.

"Block your ears, un." The blond thrust his closed hands together in a jutsu symbol.

Sasori fumbled with his fingers in his ears, hurriedly, wondering with dread about what the blond was about to do. This became evident fairly quickly much to Sasori's horror.

"Wai-" he was cut off.

"Katsu!" The blond yelled as each of the birds exploded loudly into bright orange clouds with fiery sprays of red that glittered down into the ashen remains of the once adored sculptures.

Sasori glared, "Why the hell did you waste art like that?"

The blond glared back defensively. "That _was_ my art! Art is an explosion, un!"

"Art is everlasting, baka!" Sasori growled, holding up one of his intricately made puppets using his chakra strings to prove the point.

"Why did I have to get stuck with some boring failure of an artist as my roommate, un?" The brat huffed in a half-hearted comeback and rolled over facing the wall.

Sasori stared at the boy, if that was all he could hit with then Sasori supposed he could live with it…but an artist with different views on art? That would get on his nerves somewhat.

*Timeskip*

They had continued arguing like this for weeks. Deidara had settled into the Akatsuki nicely and had already completed his first missions.

Dinner was over once again and Sasori was settling down for the night when the blond snuck in and with a scuffle of blankets went to his own bed. After a few minutes Deidara let out a sigh, let out from across the room, the blond tossed again.

"Danna?" he whispered.

Sasori jumped again at the name. "Quit calling me that brat." The red-head puppet blushed, once again concealing his face from the orange lamp-light.

Deidara frowned at the name his Danna had given him and then smirked, "But it annoys you, that makes it even better."

The Red-head glared at him, face now calmed down, sighing. Annoyed wasn't quite the right word. What happened if the others heard Deidara calling him Danna again? Especially if it was Hidan who heard this time…that would mean social doom. Only Kakuzu had overheard last time, and being a friend, chose not to mention it.

"Anyway… Sasori why do I bother you so much, un?" The bomber asked quietly, his fingers fidgeting beside him.

The question made Sasori stare again, he sat up. "What makes you think I'm bothered by you Deidara?"

"Well, you always seem to look away when I talk to you, like you hate me or something, un! And we argue all the time! I understand that you think of art differently but is my art really that repulsive to you? Do I really bother you that much, yeah?"

The Red-head looked wide-eyed at Deidara who was staring at him with an expression of profound hurt and sadness.

"What? No brat, I don't hate you or think you're a bother…really baka, that's what this was about? Your art is different but it's _okay_ I guess," Sasori growled, annoyed by Deidara's sense of pitifulness that was making him look very uke-like and honestly turning the puppet on somewhat. He blushed for the millionth time this week and face-pillowed, hiding the abnormality from the blond.

"You are doing it again, un!" Deidara pointed at his hidden face, "Look at me already, yeah!" The blond artist got to his feet and pulled Sasori's face up from the pillow by his hair to the puppets horror.

"Ow! Hey watch it kid!" Sasori's bushing face was revealed and Deidara quickly dropped the puppet, heading back to his own bed, slightly shocked and red himself.

The red-head breathed quickly, staying silent and frozen on his bed…Deidara knew, he was sure. He hadn't been certain of it himself but after weeks with the blond Sasori knew that he had been crushing on him for a while now, he would never have got the guts to tell Deidara though. His solid arguments with the bomber about art, the puppet master would never live it down.

"D-danna, un? Were you…because of me…?" Deidara started, disturbing the silence. Sasori was sick of wasting time, he was impatient enough as it was.

"Yes Deidara! Okay? That's why I have been acting this way the whole time! Jashin-dammit." The artist swore using a term he had picked up from Hidan. He was sure the blond brat was straight and would despise him more than ever now, he could already picture his beautiful face distorted into a grimace of disgust at his room-mate. Sasori cringed.

"Your gay, Danna, un?" The blond bomber asked questioningly.

He grumbled, "I guess so yeah."

The he heard Deidara snicker from across the room.

"What? Why the hell are you laughing brat?" Demanded Sasori as he stood up to face the other artist.

"Hehe It's just…haha... not like you Danna, you're usually …hehe… so composed, un!" He started uncontrollably laughing.

Sasori glared at him. So much for a big issue he thought to himself, mentally slapping his mind for being so paranoid.

"Damn brat." Sasori blushed angrily while rolling his eyes at the boy who was clutching his stomach and rolling on the bed in tears of humour.

"Hahahaha, un, un!" Deidara choked out a couple more laughs.

"Shut up Deidara," Then Sasori smirked evilily, planting a kiss on the golden-haired artist lips suddenly, making both of them turn a brighter shade of red than even Sasori's hair.

"Danna, un! You're _serious_?" The astonished bombed stared at him, mouth agape.

Sasori grinned once more before responding with another, deeper kiss that startled the blond at first before he slowly relaxed into the mouth of his rival artist, letting him explore the wet cavern of his mouth for a moment, grinning happily against his Danna's lips.

"I _suppose_ …_some_ art is just a fleeting moment." Sasori gave Deidara one last calm yet pleased look before leaving the room swiftly to get something to drink before he finally went to sleep.

Deidara chuckled, "I guess some art is everlastingly too, un." He mumbled his defeat to nobody in particular.

Deidara sighed, waiting for his Danna to return. He felt his eyelids begin to droop. No, I need to stay awake to tell…"Sasori…I…love…him….un." The blonde murmured into his sleep.

"Love you too," whispered Sasori, who had been listening from behind the door with his milk.

He planted a gentle peck on the blond's head before curling up in his own bed happily and falling into a deep sleep.

**Review if you think I should do more of them and if you can, gimme some tips on how to make fluffy yaoi, ((not so much lemony yaoi)) a whole lot better! Cause I suck, bad.**

**:P Over and out!**


End file.
